


Good Morning

by theprinceschamberlain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Pancakes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceschamberlain/pseuds/theprinceschamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael doesn't understand flipping pancakes into the air, Dean finds this amusing, Jimmy is on Dean's side, and Cas is definitely a morning grump before his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this. It's literally just self-gratifying fluff of my favorite poly ship because I needed fluff and why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I promised [Sam](http://maandarinee.tumblr.comm) some Dean teaching Michael how to make pancakes fluff but then I wanted Cas and Jimmy too so it turned into this. 
> 
> I have no regrets ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Michael frowns, expression perplexed. “I don’t understand.”

Trying to contain a smile, Dean sets his coffee mug down on the counter, coming up beside him. “What’s there to understand? Push forward, then lift up.”

“But _why?_ ” Michael presses, still frowning at the pan in his hands. “Doesn’t a spatula work just as well for flipping pancakes?”

“That’s not as cool, though.” Dean moves behind the archangel, placing his hands over Michael’s on the handle. Gently, he demonstrates the motions to achieve perfect air time in a pancake flip. The pancake currently in the pan hangs at least a half second before landing back in the pan, its color a perfect golden brown. “See? Forward and up. Easy.”

He presses a kiss to Michael’s neck and steps back to his coffee while Michael concentrates on the task of flipping the pancake, and a small smile turns up Dean’s lips behind his mug when the angel manages to do it correctly. Michael rolls his eyes with a grin over at Dean before plating the pancake and pouring more batter into the pan.

Arms slide around Dean, and Dean looks over at the head resting on his shoulder.

“Did he do it?” Jimmy asks, and they watch as Michael moves the pan as he was shown, flipping the pancake nearly perfectly – it lands on the edge of the pan, but it’s in, and he side-eyes Jimmy and Dean as they applaud his efforts.

“I still like the spatula better,” he grumps, and Dean and Jimmy laugh.

Jimmy kisses Dean’s cheek before moving to the fridge, and Dean goes to the coffee maker, pouring another mug and taking them over to the table where Cas is slumped over, hair wild and ruffled. He sets the second mug by Cas’ elbow, running a hand over the angel’s shoulder in a massage and earning a grunt of thanks.

“Rough night?” Dean smirks, sitting down. Cas doesn’t lift his head from his arms, but Dean sees his eyes glaring at him from over his arm.

“I can still throw you back into Hell,” Cas grumbles, sitting up and reaching for his coffee.

“But you won’t,” Dean says, taking a smug sip of his own coffee, “because you love me too much.”

Cas mutters something that sounds like _debatable_ and Dean snorts, reaching for his laptop. Jimmy falls into his seat at the table with a platter of eggs and bacon, and Michael brings over the plate of pancakes, all golden brown and perfectly circular because the archangel is a perfectionistic dork like that. A pitcher of orange juice joins the spread, along with the pot of coffee and the milk.

Food is passed around between the four of them, and they eat in a comfortable, familiar silence. Dean scrolls through the news, noting mentions of strange disappearances happening in Montana and wild animal attacks in Ohio. Jimmy munches on a piece of bacon as he looks through spreadsheets and financial reports. Cas sips at his coffee, continuing his reading of _Cat’s Cradle_ that Dean picked up for him when he’d stopped to browse at a garage sale. Michael grades the research papers from his Religious Studies class, absently biting the tip of his pen in between bites of syrup-drenched pancakes.

It’s all very domestic, Dean thinks when he glances up, and he smiles to himself. Cas looks up too, and catches his eyes, returning the smile with one of his own gentle quirk of lips.

“Dean?” he asks, and Jimmy and Michael look up, too.

Dean shakes his head, flustering slightly under the attention of three pairs of eyes, twin bright sets of ice blue and one warm brown. “Nothing, Cas, just… It’s a good morning.”

Cas’ smile widens, and he reaches over to squeeze Dean’s hand. “It is.”

They all share smiles, and then they’re pushing away from the table, taking dishes to the sink and putting away leftovers. Dean and Cas get started on washing everything while Jimmy and Michael get ready for work, and they each steal a kiss from Dean and Cas before they leave hand in hand. Dean and Cas finish putting breakfast away while Dean sings to the radio, Cas smiling wide and bright.

An hour later, Dean and Cas head out for their own jobs, Dean dropping Cas off at the library with a kiss before heading to the auto shop. He remembers to send a text to Sam about the disappearances and attacks, and receives a _just don’t forget you’re coming for dinner on Saturday. Gabe expects all of you at 7 sharp_ in response, which makes him groan and roll his eyes, but he’s still smiling to himself.

It’s a really good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
